1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a flash and voice warning system for fire accidents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often known that many people die of suffocation and flames in a building, especially a large and high building. In order to survive the toxic environment associated with fires, victims need to reach breathable air in a minute. Hence, there are known fire alarms used for giving warning signals to the people in a building. However, such alarms are simply apparatuses for giving a warning of danger and cannot tell people where to flee from the fire thereby making it impractical in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flash and voice warning system for fire accidents which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.